


Security Breach

by snuffes, thekumquat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Miko cannot be trusted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffes/pseuds/snuffes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekumquat/pseuds/thekumquat
Summary: Miko's cell phone has pictures of aliens and a direct line to a top secret government base. Who trusted her with this information? Who thought that was a good idea?





	Security Breach

“You _what_?”

“Look, it was no big deal! I had to be able to call Bulkhead to pick me up from school, and I take a million pictures of everything.”

“You are telling me that your phone contains classified, top secret information of the highest level and you _lost it_?”

A headache had erupted behind Fowler’s temples. He’d always known Miko would be involved when and if this operation went to hell in a handbasket, but he never could have imagined it would be like _this_.

He took a deep, deep, cleansing breath.

“It’s not--”

_“If you say it is no big deal one more time I am going to have you arrested for treason.”_

Miko huffed, and the ancient payphone receiver turned it into a rush of static.

“Okay, okay, fine, jeez.”

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. He did not get paid enough for this.

“Okay,” he said, in a very calm voice. “Where did you last have it?”

“At school.”

“Then--”

“Or maybe the movie theater? No wait...I think I was at the music store.”

The headache was joined by loud, internal screaming.

“I am going to call some agents. You are going to tell me every single place you have been today, and I am going to send the agents to those places to find it. _You_ are going to go to the autobot base and you are going to stay there _until I get this fixed!_ ” At the last sentence, Fowler’s calm collapsed.  “Am I understood, young lady?”

Miko groaned.

_“I said am I understood?”_

“Yes, okay! I got it.”

“And when I find the phone, I am confiscating it as evidence.”

“What!”

“You and I can have a nice long chat about a little something called _security protocols_ , and then maybe I’ll give it back, _if_ I think you can be responsible.”

“ _Uhhhhgggghh.”_

 


End file.
